


Whitebeard family stories

by Steampunker



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adoption, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories with my OC Suri, made her using a 'what if' thought, as she lives as a part of the Whitebeard family. pairings to be decided later on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suri's first tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ff.net and all the chapters from 1 to 4 are directly from the original story posted there.

I don't own One Piece or the characters besides Suri. I have decided Suri's main pairing but I don't know who to pair her with after wards. The choices are Sabo and Smoker. Any thoughts?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My brothers Izo, Marco, and Ace were going to go shopping and I had decided to go with them.

"So Suri, why did you want to go with us?" Marco asks as the four of us walk through the streets

"This place is supposed to have a really good tattoo parlor and I want to get Papa's Jolly Roger tattooed on my stomach." I answer

"Then you need a change of shirts then sweetheart! If you're getting the tattoo on your stomach you'll need to show it off!" Izo cheers pulling me into a clothing shop and he starts digging through tank tops till he finds a ruby red one that stops just below the breasts and has long sleeves. He ushers me into a changing room making me try it on. After putting it on I look at myself in the mirror I take in how well it goes with my darkly tanned skin, my ripped jeans, and my black boots making me smirk. Izo does have really great taste. Walking out I twirl around making Izo cheer while Marco and Ace blush

"S-Suri! Is that what you really going to wear?!" Marco stutters and I nod

"Yeah, Izo picked it out for me and I like it so I'm going to wear it." I say and my two blushing brothers groan

"Great, we already have to fight off guys and now it'll be even worse!" Izo and I roll our eyes and go pay for the tank top then head to the tattoo parlor to get my new tattoo. Thankfully, my brothers were with me since I turned a bit wimpy when the needle was piercing my skin. The end product was like Marco's except mine curved a bit as it reached my breasts and it kind of stung. We paid for it and return to the ship with everything we bought and I run up to Papa grinning

"Papa, look! I got a tattoo!" I say and he laughs gently ruffling my shoulder length raven hair with a finger

"I see my daughter and I also see your brother got you a new shirt as well."

"Yep, I think it's pretty and it looks good on me! Do you not like it Papa?" my grin disappears towards the end since I never wanted to displease my father since he took me in when I was eight after I ran away from home

"It is lovely Suri there is no doubt about that." My grin returns and I hug Papa's finger happily

"I love you Papa!"


	2. Suri's second tattto

I was standing in front of another tattoo parlor on another island this time with just Izo at my side. I was going to get a tattoo of a few cherry blossoms on my shoulder in honor of my biological mother. She loved flowers and I guess that was what attracted her to my biological father who had the flame and flower tattoo on his shoulder. Thinking about that monster made my blood boil

"Suri, are you alright?" Izo asks and I nod

"Yeah, just thinking is all. Anyway, let's get this done." I say walking into the tattoo parlor with my older brother following. Sitting in the chair I bare my left shoulder letting the artist begin to make the cherry blossoms. As he marked my skin my thoughts returned to my birth father. I had no connection to the man other than blood, but I seemed to be thinking of him often recently. I always wondered if he even spent any time looking for me or if he even cared if I was gone? What if he just remarried and had another child that he could shape into what he wanted?

I hadn't even realized that the tattoo was done and Izo was shaking me until I get my cheek lightly slapped

"Snap out of it Suri!" Izo yells an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry. Thinking again." I apologize earning a sigh from my okama sibling. We pay and start on our way back to the ship though Izo pulls me into an alley way

"Alright, what have you been thinking about?" he demands and I look away

"My birth father."

"Your birth father? Why?"

"Just questions like if he even looked for me, did he remarry, or do I have a half sibling?"

"Don't worry about him Sis. You have us and we are a pretty big family." I smile and nod agreeing. We hug then start our way back to our family.


	3. Thinking

Lying on the deck of the Moby Dick I stare at the clouds thinking. I had just escaped some marines which got me thinking again. I had a wanted poster so my birth father must know I'm a pirate by now and he must be pissed. He would always preach that pirates were horrible disgusting people when I was little though I never really believed him I mean, not all pirates could be bad. My Papa and family were all nice, loving people if I didn't count the asshole Blackbeard. Hate that bastard. I jolt when I feel someone lay down beside me though I calm when I see it was Ace

"I know that look Suri. Thinking about something?" he asks giving me that charming smile almost making me blush though I fought it down.

"Yep, thinking about my life as a pirate and an asshole." I answer and his smile softens making a light blush appear on my cheeks

"Don't worry. Everything will work out and we have a job anyway."

"Helping Luffy become King of the Pirates. I know." We sit in silence for a while when suddenly I feel a weight on my left hand making me look down and see his hand on top of mine in a comforting manner making me smile giving his hand a squeeze as thanks. We laid there comfortably relaxing in each other's company. I may or may not have gained feelings for my adoptive brother, but I could and would never act on them. He is too focused on helping his brother and finding Blackbeard, much like me. Letting out a sigh I close my eyes losing myself to a daydream while bathing in the sun light.

 

I silently watch Suri as she daydreamed. I knew that when she was thinking about being a pirate it meant she was thinking of her unknown birth father though she will always say she despises the man for what he has done. No one but her, Pops, and Marco seemed to know who the man was and what he did. I was curious about it, but every time she was asked she would become angry and she had even pushed one of our crewmembers when he asked! Sighing I look up at the sky my thoughts on everything from my brother to Suri. She is a good looking girl with her tanned skin and raven hair though her temper could be frightening plus she's pretty rebellious. Looking back at her I thought she had fallen asleep, at least until she stands up suddenly.

I raise an eyebrow as she walks away heading straight for Izo. Those two sure are close. Marco and Izo have been close with Suri for as long as I've remember. At first I was confused that a woman was a part of pirate crew consisting of mostly males, but then I saw her temper for the first time. Even Jozu wouldn't face her anger half the time though the other half he would be the one to pick her up not putting her down until she calmed down. Just another adventure with our crew.


	4. Weird morning

The first thing I heard when I woke up was yelling making me annoyed. What could those idiots be arguing about this early in the morning? Climbing out of bed I walk onto the deck, still in my pjs, looking at everyone until I saw what was causing the commotion. Izo, Marco, and Ace were arguing with their hair messed up, especially Izo's, as well as their clothes. The sight itself made me laugh then adding on the look on Izo's face when he heard me. Not only were his clothes and hair messed up, but his makeup too giving him a crazed look. My annoyance disappears as I look at them and I shake my head

"What's wrong with you three this morning?" I question grinning

"Someone snuck into our rooms last night and look! I just got the freaking marker off my face!" Marco answers and I finally notice the faint black markings on his face

"My makeup is everywhere! I still haven't found all of it and most of it needs to be replaced!" Izo cries

"Let me guess Ace. You were taking a nap and these two woke you up with their yelling like you three did to me?" I ask and all three of them blush lightly looking away

"Sorry." They mumble and I shrug glancing around as the rest of our family starts to wake up and join us on deck. It seemed they woke everyone but Papa up with their shouting. Just a typical morning for this large crazy family.


End file.
